once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair/@comment-24950802-20150129171139
I can't really make sense of this opening scene. I feel like I'm missing something somehow, but I can't really visualize what is happening. Is James 1234 with the coven, with the witches? As far as I can remember, Silvia had a picture of him in the end of the last episode, right? I dunno anymore. Doesn't help that I'm reading this whilst listening to my favorite #3 hits and playing the Simpsons app game. TELL ME HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BREATHE WITH NO AIR!! CAN'T LIVE CAN'T BREATHE WITH NO AIR!! Silvia and Rachel. Okay. Stop screaming at me, Chris Brown, I'm not Rihanna. How do you even say "la'er"? This reminds me of the word "o'er" (over) which appears a lot in Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven", and I never know how to say it when I get to that part which totally blows cos I love reading that poem out loud like a crazy person. Lol. "Like". Funny how y'all always mistake "your" for "you're" and stuff like that. And "whose" for "who's". Alla dat in one para. Damn, I wanted another mistake to come up to make for a trifecta but none that I could point out did. "The" instead of "them". But that doesn't count in the same way. Bah, it sucks that Silvia's apparently bad. I was hoping for a reveal of some nature that she actually was good. The idea that maybe she loved Rachel and was trying to get her back that I started this episode with gave me hope. But now she's sucking out Joanna's mojo through her chocha and that's awful. I mean, sure, Jo's evil, but apparently she might be the lesser of two evils. Well... I guess I don't know what Silvia's up to yet. I better keep reading. But why make us ship these two if... ugh. Blood stains? What? Joanna leaves blood stains behind? WTF? So everytime she performs that spell she leaves blood stains behind? That basically means she's leaving bits of herself behind, right? Or is it really just blood? Like... what's going on there? That's just weird for me. Like, we all lose blood every now and then, the body just replaces it, but in this case she actually transforms completely into blood, and she apparently does it A LOT (at least every other episode), and in every instance she leaves blood lying around, staining the surrounding environment? Doesn't that just mean she's leaving behind either a kidney or the blouse she bought at Forever 21, in blood form? Maybe THAT'S why you feel sick, Joanna. Were we aware that Rachel had precognitive powers? Or did we not know that simply because she doesn't possess them anymore? I'm guessing the episode ends with Silvia sucking such powers from out of Rachel. Is this also supposed to be the episode in which we learn how Rachel became a genie? Cos I never even wondered about that but Cyrus got one and now we're getting pre-bottle flashbacks so... I'm... This is probably all very obvious and I'm only guessing at it gradually as I read the episode, right? Sigh. Ok lol I liked this scene. Is this whole thing about faggots historically accurate or did you just make it up? Cos regardless, that's a really cool story. Oh, I just googled it. Wikipedia says that story is unproven. Cool tale anyway. Full moon is tomorrow. Is that really a good indicator of anything? There's full moons all the fricking time. Same as the other lunar phases. Bah humbug. K, so Silvia single-handendly got Liz, Rena and Justine to leave? What even? She picked Liz by her ear and the sheriff did nothing about that? Lol that the pirate is just gonna rape Rachel in front of everyone. I think "rape mentality" is such a curious thing. It actually fascinates me in a negative way. It's pretty understandable amongst pirates, I suppose, they clearly all come together because they have similar points of view, but how do people get together nowadays and just decide to rape someone, and everyone is on board? It's so strange. Please understand, if love ends, then I promise you, I promise you that, that I shall never breathe again (breathe again, breathe again), that I shall never breathe again (breathe again). What was Rachel's endgame plan going into the village exactly? Dumbass. Ewwwwww Josh loses an ear lol wtf is this for even omg. Ok yes I am very confused as well. What the hell just happened? Was it all an illusion? Cos ugh. And if it wasn't, then how did they make it out? Ugh. I wanna know but I'm also like ugh. What is even the word "kindling"? I hate it. How do you even say it? Just reminds me of children. Silvia is dead. Ok. Lol I had to reread this scene like twice to understand what was going on with the Modem. So the leader of the normies took his own life to power it up and banish everyone else. Well, this is exactly what happened to Cyrus, except the story behind it didn't really make much sense. Rachel wasn't serving her own desires, she was trying to save everyone, especially her lover. Jack just couldn't see that. We're supposed to know that, right? Cos that's also why he's a bad guy? Or did you write that the way OUaT writers do their stuff, which is always wrong and narrow-sighted but they expect us to chow it down and accept it? "Your will is thine"? Was that on purpose? This episode was very frustrating. Good, but frustrating. It provided more questions than it gave answers. I have to pee. Also, I have a very important exam on Monday, so don't nobody bother me with ff's till then. Seriously. I'll get caught up when I can.